In Need of Angel Wings
by Katty MasterofViolence
Summary: When Duo is convicted for a crime he didn't commit, who will trust him now? Who will he be able to trust? And will he be a fugitive, hiding from the law, forever? Pairing done later- sorri for the wait, and any possible typos... *chpt 2 up*
1. Hopeless

standard disclaimers apply. duh.  
  
Sirens blared in the distance. Flashing lights were everywhere. Duo Maxwell crouched, huddled in the darkest corner of the alleyway. He must not be fuond; if he was, well...he didn't want to think about it. As the searchlight shone into his hiding spot, the eighteen year old boy pressed himself hard into the rough, grungy brick wall, trying to flatten himself as best he could. Thank god he was wearing his usual black preacher's attire. He closed his violet eyes and wrapped his long chestnut braid around his arm. He shuddered; there wasn't any logic in what was going on; even he wasn't sure what had casued the authorities to try to catch him. He knew he had to run away, run to someone who trusted him. Someone who he could trust not to rat on him. But who?  
  
Duo shinnied up a gutter as soon as the searchlight disappeared and crouched yet again on the balcony of an apartment complex, ignoring the silent complaints of his cramped legs. A laundry line with clothes hanging from it dangled from the railing, next to a dim lamp that buzzed on and off constantly. Right then he wished he had Trowa's acrobatic prowess. He could have escaped easily. But alas, fantasies were not going to help him in this situation.  
  
//How quickly people forget history,// he thought sullenly, venomously, //*I* used to be a hero. *I* protected the orld from White Fang, and OZ, and Mariemeia... But nooooo, now I'm a fugitive hiding from the law that *I* used to uphold! I don't even know what it was that I supposedly did to make them come after me! Life is so unfair...//  
  
But the god of Death, Shinigami, still had faith.  
  
Edging onto the windowledge, he inched over to the next ladder, further away from the cops. Landing on silent feet on the gritty asphalt, he ran like his life depended on it--because it did--and disappeared into the shadows of the night, free...  
  
For now.  
  
(A/N- short chapter, I kno. oh well. So do you like? Do you hate? WELL REVIEW N TELL ME! thank you. ^.^) 


	2. Help on the Way

standard disclaimers apply~  
  
"Fugitive Duo Maxwell has yet to be found by authorities. Rest assured, citizens, that he will be found shortly and severely punished..."  
  
*Click*  
  
The TV screen went blank. A heavy silence filled the Winner estate. Quatre, who had invited the other former gundam pilots, Trowa and Wufei (Heero had been missing, as usual), looked grim. Trowa, ever the silent one, only looked at the floor dispiritedly. It was Wufei who spoke first.  
  
Actually, exploded.  
  
"That idiot! I KNEW one day he would go too far; that...that..." Wufei was so irritated he forgot where he was and began cursing in his native language, Chinese.  
  
Quatre shook his head, and argued, "No! Duo may be a little aloof and careless at times--"  
  
"A little?!"  
  
"OK, maybe more than a little, but he would never go so far as to get himself this deep in trouble with the law."  
  
"Oh really?! Well--"  
  
Trowa spoke up, surprising everyone with his calm musical voice. "I think he was set up."  
  
"What?! Injustice, how DARE you accuse the righteous authorities of--"  
  
"Please don't argue, my friends! Listen to Trowa! Go on, Trowa..."  
  
"Well..didn't you notice that none of the reporters mentioned what he did to get the authorities to be so hostile to him?"  
  
The others agreed. Something was definetely wrong; What was the government up to?  
  
~*~  
  
Heero's eyebrow twitched very, very, VERY slightly. //Duo,// he thought exasperatingly, //What have you done now?// He typed furiously on his precious laptop and frowned when he could not find any information in anything (even the government files) that told about what Duo had done. The former gundam pilot frowned quizzically. What the hell was the government up to? And to think he and his fellow pilots had fought for these people's right to govern...   
  
Duo needed help, that was for sure.  
  
And he, Heero Yuy, was going to help him fight for his freedom.  
  
Walking onto the balcony of his apartment, he stared at the blood red sun sinking into the distant horizon. Walking swiftly back into the room, shutting down his precious laptop, grabbing a jacket and hurriedly putting on his shoes, he closed the door behind him and disappeared into the coming darkness. As Heero felt rain droplets fall on his nose, he only hoped Duo was all right, and that he wasn't too late...  
  
~*~  
  
Duo shivered. Trying to sleep in an uninsulated toolshed while it was RAINING was very very bad. Stupid. Granted, it wasn't a lot of rain, but at this rate, in maybe ten minutes it would be downright pouring. Raindrops leaked throught the trillion holes in the poorly thatched roof and splashed onto Duo's already soaked body. His clothes and shoes were damp as well, and his hair was thoroughly soaked; not one hair was untouched by water. //Please...someone come help me...save me...// he thought miserably. Before he closed his eyes, succumbing to the cold and fatigue, one delirious-or maybe not- thought drifted through his mind.  
  
//Heero...//  
  
(A/N- short chapter...oh well, r/r!) 


	3. Found

standard disclaimers apply~  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Duo crouched painfully on the floor, wheezing, as the foot that had kicked him so hard it knocked the wind out of him lifted itself for another strike. Duo winced; he had had no energy at all due to the fact that he had had no food, water, or really had much sleep for the past couple of days. To make things worse, his moral and confidence had definetely crumbled after no one had come to save him, not to mention sleeping in an uninsulated crappy shithole for so long. It seemed as if the world had forgotten about him completely. Erased all parts of him from the universe. Ex-Duo. Anti-Duo. Gone.  
  
Then these guys had showed up and decided to beat the crap out of him for kicks.  
  
"Like I said, runt, we're gunna do you a favor and cut all that long hair offa you. Whaddya say?" the foot's owner leered at him. Obviously older --maybe 20 or 21-- and stronger (surprisingly), the man had a menacing smile, black hair slicked back making him look vampiric, and numerous scars over his body (or what was visible anyway). He brushed dust off his torn blue shirt and patched up jeans, whipped out a switchblade, and advanced toward the broken Duo, with his three cronies blacking all exits. Duo blinked blood out of his eyes, which was coming from a cut above his left eyebrow. He was beyond cold; his feverish shivers wracked his crumpled body. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for Death. Funny, he thought he had befriended Death. Guess he figured wrong. SO this was how the brave and courageous Duo Maxwell, God of Death, was going to die: by the hands of people he could have killed easily under different circumstances.  
  
How humiliating.  
  
The blade slashed down, aimed at the boy's head, but never made contact. An anguished howl escaped Duo's harrasser's lips, and his face screwed up in agony. He fell to the ground, limp and out cold from a blow to the neck by--  
  
"I'll give you one second to run before I kill you all," the spandex-clad boy stated evenly. To heighten his seriousness, he cocked a gun right at them.  
  
"R-run!" The three remaining men picked up their fallen leader and high-tailed it out of there.  
  
Duo glanced blearily up at his savior, the one who had come for him. 'You're late,' he thought grimly, but only smiled weakly, whispered, "My Hero (or was it Heero?)," and promptly passed out in Heero's waiting arms.  
  
Heero smiled inside. So peaceful when asleep... Seeing Duo shiver painfully, he wrapped the body in his jacket and carried him out into the cool night air. No one would hurt his Duo anymore; he'd make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zechs, honey, come look at this."  
  
"Hnn?" Milliardo Peacecraft, accustomed to his past name Zechs Merquise, sauntered over to his beloved Lucrezia Noin.  
  
"It's about Duo," she stated uneasily. "He's in deep shit, from the looks of it."  
  
Zechs read fast, his calculating blue eyes absorbing the information, then whistled. "Whoo. No kidding."  
  
Noin frowned. "It's not fair! The government thanks the people who defended their planet this way? Something's not right."  
  
Zechs nodded, and turned off the computer. "We'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm sure he can take care of himself."  
  
Noin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "And if he isn't okay?"  
  
"Then someone's taking care of him. I'm sure of it. Come on," he yawned, "it's getting late." Taking Noin's hand in his, he led her gently to their bedroom...  
  
~*~  
  
So all the old crowd's getting back together. Just as I planned (of course, i'm writing it --;;) well anyway, thanks for the feeble feedback i got from the people who care about me! I feel better and appreciated now (hmph). R/R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
